


Penance

by vaudevillian_villainess



Category: The Three Musketeers (1993), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Blasphemy, Blowjobs, Cardinal Kink, F/M, I guess???, I'm Going to Hell, Like, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Woman, Priest Kink, but it's really not, could potentially be viewed as rape or coercion, do not read if you will be uncomfortable, heavily religious, major religious kink, please someone save me a seat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: You've been caught stealing from the Church and are brought directly to Cardinal Richelieu.But he is not a good man. And you are a sinner.





	Penance

I never thought I'd be in this position.  
On my knees, sucking the Cardinal's cock as 'penance' for my sins.  
I knew I was going to Hell, I just didn't care anymore.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

"We caught this one stealing from the donation box, Your Eminence." The guards tossed me on the floor in front of him, the King's Cardinal, Richelieu. I kept my eyes firmly planted downwards, trying desperately not to think about how attractive I found the Cardinal, or how much I liked being on my knees for him.

"Very well," he said from his desk. "You may leave us now. I shall deal with this vagabond myself." 

A moment later, I heard the door slam shut and a chair scrape against the floor. Red robes appeared in my vision, and so, with no other choice, I looked up, and kissed the Cardinal's outstretched hand.

"Your Eminence," I said, my pussy quivering between my legs. He smirked down at me and I felt my pussy getting wet. I bowed my head, hoping to hide my growing arousal from this man of God. But, almost as if he knew my shame, he placed a hand on my head.

"Look at me," he commanded, and I hastened to obey. I swore I saw a glint of lust in his eyes. It made me shiver. 

"You have stolen from the House of God, and by extension, me." He left no room for debate and it took all my willpower not to bow my head in shame. 

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." I said. And never had the words felt dirtier.

"Clearly, you are remorseful. But I do wonder, how much?" He remarked, stroking his goatee. My eyes widened and a gush of arousal leaked out of my pussy, dripping onto my thighs.

"Y-Your Eminence?" I stuttered, and in that moment, the both of us knew I would do anything he asked of me. His smirk grew into a devilish, predatory smile.

"Stand and undress for me," he commanded. I didn't bother trying to defend my honor - we both knew that, in the end, no matter my protests, I would undress for him. And so I stood and complied. In moments, my garments lay strewn across the floor.

"Spread your legs and place your hands behind your head." And I did. 

Cardinal Richelieu walked around me, appraising my body. He ran a hand across my stomach, then up my chest, landing firmly on one of my breasts and squeezing, hard. I whimpered, but felt my cunt grow wetter. 

The Cardinal stood behind me now, firmly planted against my back, and I could feel his arousal on my bare ass. The hand on my breast moved to my neck and the other trailed down to my cunt. He ran his fingers along my slit before shoving two into my sopping hole. He laughed devilishly, hot breath ghosting across my ear as I moaned and my knees wobbled. I felt the hand on my neck tighten and whimpered.

"I will give you a choice," he whispered into my ear. "You can serve penance under me, or I can have you thrown in prison for stealing from the Church."

There was no choice, though. Not really, not for me. I was about to open my mouth to respond, but I felt his hand squeeze my neck harder. “I already know your answer.” He released my throat, removed his fingers, and moved swiftly to face me.

"On your knees, pet." I swear, I almost came from that alone. I dropped down instantly and kept my gaze locked on him. "There will be a few rules, as is to be expected.  
First, you will address me as Master. I own you now, and you will show me respect.  
Second, you will speak only when spoken to.  
Third, you will answer any and all that I ask you with 'Yes Master.'" He took a breath and peered down at me.  
"Is that understood?" He said expectantly.

"Yes Master," I replied dutifully. He smiled that devilish smile. He turned back towards his desk, his sweeping red cassock billowing behind him, and sat in his chair.

"Crawl to me," he commanded. I obliged, crawling across the cold marble floor to kneel in front of him. He stuck his hand under his cassock, moving some clothes around, before finally releasing his cock from it's confines. "Why don't you show me how grateful you are that I’m letting you perform penance for me, hm?"

I could feel myself drooling but managed to get a rushed "Yes Master" out before burying him in my throat. He moaned and placed a hand on my head, holding me down. Hearing what I did to him aroused me to new heights, and I found release without touch. The Cardinal, feeling my moans reverberating around his cock and noticing my whole body shivers, roughly pulled my mouth off him.

“Did you just come?” he asked, clearly incredulous. A bright blush bloomed on my cheeks as I meekly nodded my head. A grin slowly broke through and finally, he let out a deep, almost villainess, laugh. It sent shivers down my spine. Then he backhanded me. I held my burning cheek as he roughly grabbed my hair again, forcing me to look at him. “A fourth rule for you, then. You are not allowed to come without my permission. And you’ve already broken rule number three.” he said, and I knew what I did. “Speak.”

“I am sorry, Master,” I said, averting my eyes. I could feel his predatory grin. 

“I will deal with your indiscretions later. For now, crawl under my desk and get back to work.” I eagerly dove under his desk, dying to get my mouth wrapped around his hard cock again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written something like this before. Please be gentle.
> 
> I was inspired to write this by my love of Tim Curry and my obsession of him in the role of Cardinal Richelieu. It does many things to me and I finally had to get this out. And apparently, it's going to be multi-chaptered. So, I hope if you liked this, you'll stick around for the rest!
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment! They give me life!


End file.
